thepsionsfandomcom-20200215-history
ElectroKinesis
ElectroKinesis is the ability to manipulate electricity with your mind. There is a lot to do with this ability. You can absorb energy from batteries or charge your phone with your mind, but you will have to put alot of time and hard work into this ability just like all other abilties. Electricity Meditation Get into a comfy postion and close your eyes. Then Visualize your brain as the source of the electricity. Then visualize the electricity spreading to your heart and then your heart pumps it through you whole body. You should feel tingly in you finger tips that is very normal. Electricity Absorb Do the Electricity meditation and then grab a battery and set it down or hold it. Visualize your energy coming out from your hand and wrapping around the battery. Then Visualize that energy coat sapping the energy from the battery and entering into your hand. You should feel energized afterwards. Credit to wing makers Electrokinesis : Tech 1 Alright, this takes a couple of weeks to learn, so don't get frustrated if you can't do it in the first couple of days. To learn electrokinesis, start out but just closing your eyes, and visualizing electricity flowing inside and out of your body, like sparks of energy. See them shocking, actually hear them crackling and popping. Do this for like 10-15 minutes a day. If you can project it out of your hands, you can try to shoot it at your TV or radio, and see if it makes the reception a little messed up, or you could try to shock someone. Do this for a while, then if you want, try to make an Electro-ball. Electrokinesis Tech 2: The easiest time to do it is when you're laying in bed before you go to sleep. Close your eyes and visualize the electricity running through the body part of choice. Try to do all these things one after another or mix them. Visualize it running up say, your hand, in waves of electricity like the kind of waves old TV's get sometimes that go up the screen. Then after that, visualize it sparking and even arcing out of your finger tips and hands. Try to feel the sparks the best you can, sometimes your fingers will just go sort of numb and they will feel wierd if you try to move them. Then open your eyes and do the same thing for a while...eventually you should start seeing very faint pencil thin lines of electricity or round dot size sparks or both. Electro-ball: This is basically a psi ball with electricity from electrokinesis added into it. To start, visualize the electricity flowing through your body. Then, make a normal psi ball, then picture the electricity bolts coming out of your hands and your fingertips, and merging with the psi ball, making little sparks and shocks around and inside the psi ball. Do this for about 5 minutes a day, along with just picturing the electricity flowing inside of you. Just keep practicing, and when you get the electro-ball, you will be able to shock people with it. But be warned, don't use a lot of power with this technique on someone if you know that their power is less than yours and they won't be able to handle it, this technique can really injure someone when used with enough power. Electro Blast This technique was made up by my friend Joe. Okay, you need to know Electrokinesis first, and also how to perform a Bikku Bang blast. Now here's the First Part: First, make a Ball of Electricity. Then add some Ki into it. Just practice that for a few days or at least a week until you get good at it. Then after you get good at that, start to compact Electricity and Ki into your arm. After you feel that your arm is compacted with enough Electricity and Ki, blast it out of your hand. Now the object is to try and control the blast if you can. Remember to only use a little bit of Ki and Electricity if your opponent is too week to handle your level of power Lightning Ball To start out, just make a normal ki or mana ball and charge it up. Next, start visualizing lightning striking down all around you. Actually hear the crack and sizzle of the lightning bolts. Then, visualize all little lightning bolts striking around your hands and striking into your ki ball and causing electric shocks inside and outside it. It would make it even better if you know how to perform some electrokinesis. You will know by the feeling you get in your hands if you have made this correctly. When it's made, blast away.